Eclipsă de Soare
by owlcat92
Summary: Part of my Werewolf!Robin series. Well, he was a creature of the moon wasn't he? 'Sun' didn't really do much, did it? It sort of just kept his body human. A Solar Eclipse shouldn't do anything to him, right? Well, he'd been wrong before... Daddy!Bats. Rated for just in case - Cat


**Well, here is the second 'Eclipsa' story, Eclipsă de Soare. I'm not sure what to think of it - but hey, I hope you guys like it. It feels a little... forced. I don't know...**

'**Eclipsă de Soare' means, you guessed it, 'Solar Eclipse' in Romanian. **

To say Robin was surprised was a gross understatement. I mean he was a creature of the night – the moon, not one of the day – the sun.

He had come to the cave with a smile and a grin, doing handsprings and cackling, today was going to be completely normal. Sure, he knew that today was a Solar Eclipse but that shouldn't affect him, it was the sun, right?

He neglected to remember that the sun was being covered by the moon.

Wally and he just ran round the cave causing hell for anybody would happened to stumble upon them by playing pranks – both thought about and not – and leaving them with nothing but an eerie cackle.

Needless to say that Artemis was a major target.

Robin laughed as he ran, grinning as he heard Wally scream. "Rob! No! The Brocode!"

"Everybody for themselves!" Robin yelled back, cackling.

_"I am going to _kill_ you Boy Wonder!" _Artemis yelled racing after the thirteen year old leaving a beat down Kid Flash behind her tied up to a chair.

If she hadn't looked the way she did, Robin might have been slightly nervous but judging by the fact that she was decked out in pink and white, with frilly skirt and her hair dyed electric blue with temporary dye and hearts tipping her arrows the Dark Squire just laughed even harder.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, you little runt!" Artemis yelled chasing after the boy with extremely pissed off look on her face.

That was when the tingles shot up threw his body and he gasped, shuttering at the incredibly strong feeling. His feet stopped, causing him to freeze before sliding down the wall, looking terrified, shaking and gasping, hugging himself.

"I am going to- Robin?" He heard the girl run around the corner before she let out a startled gasp. "Robin!" The girl, anger forgotten, skidded in front of the boy, knelling in front of him. "Robin, stop joking around – come on, this isn't funny." She rushed, placing her hand on one of the Boy's arms – said boy gasped and flinched away. "Robin – I said stop!" She whispered, her voice shivering in fear.

The boy didn't answer; instead he continued to shiver and started to faintly whine. Artemis went white and she stood up. "Help!" She yelled. "Help! Guys!" She turned back to the shivering boy; she couldn't hear anybody coming to help. "Robin, I need to contact Batman – how do I contact him, come on Boy Wonder!" The girl's eyes skimmed towards his utility belt and she dived towards the small black communicator that sat there before yelling again. "Anybody! Help me!" She screamed.

Flicking open the small black object, hands shaking, tried to pick up the boy and help him to the infirmary. His legs shook and he fell back to the ground – she couldn't help him by herself.

Looking back at the com unit in her palm, looked at the small button with a little bat printed onto it and gingerly pressed it, hoping for the best. It was followed by a quiet connecting tone.

_"Robin?"_

She had never been so happy to hear Batman's voice. "BatmanRobin'shurt!" She rushed out, probably sounding like a freak, her voice edging near speedster level.

_"Artemis, what are you doing with Robin's communicator?" _Batman's slightly-more-than-pissed voice asked.

Taking a deep breath Artemis stared again. "Robin's hurt or something – he just collapsed! I was chasing him and he just broke down and I can't get him to the infirmary and I tried yelling but nobody's coming and I don't won't to leave him and-" Her rambling was cut off by Batman's voice which if she was to listen carefully had a dint of desperation in it. _"Where are you?"_

"Um, third corridor in section four."

_"Look after him, stay where you are – I'll be there in five minutes." _

He cut off, leaving Artemis and a shaking Robin alone. "It'll be fine, Robin – Batman's on his way."

Her only answer was a small whine and the girl slid down the wall next to him, making sure not to touch him so she didn't cause him anymore pain. "Everything will be okay…" She whispered, more to herself than to Robin. "Everything will be fine…"

* * *

Batman was on monitor duty at the time Artemis called him.

Needless to say, he wasn't there much longer after the call finished. Rushing from the room at a speed that would make the Flash blush, he past many confused and surprised heroes.

"Batman, what-" Superman started as the Dark Knight rushed past him and over to the Zeta tubes, not blessing him with an answer.

_Recognized: Batman-_

Just as the tube started a hand pulled him back, leaving the Dark Knight to spin around and glare at the Boy Scout, who didn't look very happy. "You could have scrambled my atoms, Kent." Batman growled his voice dropping to an even lower octave than his normal Batman voice.

"Where are you going?" Superman didn't even bat an eyelash – no pun intended.

"Mount Justice; get out of the way." Batman growled; Superman resisted the urge to back away and out on a straight face.

"Batman, you have-"

"I don't give a _damn _about duties right now, Kent." He hissed. "If you don't let me through I will tie you to a lead pole full of Kryptonite and leave you there while I slowly scrape off your skin, do you understand?"

"You don't have enough Kryptonite to do that."

"Keep believing that, it'll help you sleep at night." Batman strode past the Kryptonian and into the Zeta tubes again, leaving a rather gobsmacked League behind.

_Recognized: Batman 02_

* * *

Batman entered the cave and the first thing he saw was Wally tied to a chair trying to get out of the incredibly well tied bonds. "Bats!" He yelped. "I heard Artemis yelling and-"

"I know." Batman quickly cut the rope surrounding the speedster, noting the dribble of blood that leaked from his nose. He had probably tried to vibrate out.

Batman didn't bother to think about it any longer as he ran towards where the archer and his little Prihor **(Robin)** resided.

He ran along to corridors, his eyes darting around until he entered the single one Artemis had specified and his eyes zoned onto the two teens that sat there. Artemis was a sight, most defiantly, but Batman couldn't care less as he kneeled in front of the two. "Artemis – go. He'll be okay." The girl silently nodded and shakily stood up. "… Thank you." And he was gone, not noticing the shocked look the girl gave him as he raced away with Robin in his arms.

Batman looked at the boy, swearing as he noticed a patch of ebony fur slowly crawling up Robin's arm; Zeta tubes were a no go, now. His son's DNA was much too muddled and changed to be recognized. Batman didn't know what was going to happen, if he was going to turn would something bad happen? Would he be muddled like a Blood Moon?

Batman raced into the boy's bedroom and placed him on the bed, locking the door.

"It's alright, Robin." Batman whispered. "Change, it'll be fine."

Robin looked up and him and whined. "B-But w-wha'…" A shudder pasted though his body and he clamped his mouth shut to stifle a scream.

"I'll be fine Robin." Batman soothed and he sat down net to the boy, hugging him – he quickly hugged back.

Robin almost nodded and slowly let his body morph, Batman still hugging him, the man watching with a soft smile.

The boy's mouth opened, allowing fangs to grow, his body was quickly covered in thick, shaggy, black fur and his face elongated into a mussel, his features becoming more wolf like, his whole body changing from one form to another in matter of seconds. Soon the wolf was still basically sitting as a human would, his two front legs – used to be arms – still curled around his mentor. The wolf quickly backed away and sat in a more dog like manner and leaned forwards, licking Batman's face.

"Never really seen it, before – not up close." Batman whispered as he scratched the fur behind the Werewolf's ears. Said Werewolf looked at him, his ears lowering and flinching away slightly. "Nothing's wrong, Dick." Batman gave a smile that would be invisible to anybody but Robin and Agent A. "It just looks so… surreal."

His answer was a lick to the nose and the wolf pouncing on him, growling playfully. Batman smirked as the Were' sniffed his head and licked him again, a weird almost grin on his face.

"Do you want to hunt?" Batman asked. The wolf shook his head but had a thought full expression on his face. "Are you hungry?"

Richard nodded. "I'll be back soon, okay?" He scratched him behind the ear again. The Dark Knight walked from the room and entered the corridor to fetch something that the wolf would enjoy – steak or bacon perhaps.

When he made his way back to his son, the boy was curled on his bed fast asleep. The normally dark man smirked.

They'd need to think about what to tell the League and team about what happened to Robin, but that could wait. Right now, it just didn't matter.

**Where did Wally go? He probably knew not to get in the way of an angry Daddy!Bats. **

**Anyway - I hope you liked it, although it felt forced and... I don't know, didn't quite feel right. Still, I hope you enjoyed. **

**Review and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


End file.
